A Long Awaited Reunion
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: A Post Hogwarts One Shot DracoOC. He has come back from Azkaban, he has come back for one person, he's come back for her... a bit smutty. RR! Editted as of August 11, 2005


_**A long awaited reunion**_

Draco was pacing around his bedroom checking the clock obsessively.

"They're late." He muttered, "This is _not_ good."

Suddenly he heard the fire downstairs crackle and the distinct thud of someone arriving by Floo Powder and dashed from his bedroom. He tripped on the stairs but managed to catch himself before he did any lasting damage. His father threw him a disproving look and cleared his throat, "_Draco_, perhaps you would like to compose yourself before making a complete fool of yourself in front of the Eithnes?"

"Sorry father." Draco glared at Lucius with a look of pure loathing before putting on a charming smile and turning to their guests, "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Eithne, Kaida darling."

Kaida flashed Draco a flawless smile which fell when her father put a strong hand on her shoulder. Melchior Eithne gave a small nod to the Malfoys, "Lucius, Narcissa. I trust you're both well?"

"Very, and you and the lovely Mrs. Eithne are as well?" Lucius' tone was as cold as his heart.

Calista nodded from her position beside her husband and daughter, "Of course."

Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder, she must have sense how much he hated the distance between Kaida and him. His mother looked over Kaida, she always looked for a fault in the girl. Draco shrugged off her hand and took a step closer to Kaida, reaching out his hand for hers. He kissed the back of her hand gently, "It's good to see you, Kaida. It's been too long."

"Yes it has, Draco, too long." Her smile held a hint of anticipation. Soon, she knew, soon all of these formalities would be left at the bedroom door. She had waited so long for him, dreamed of this reunion for so many long hours between sleeping and waking that it was surreal that it was finally happening.

"Shall we? Dinner's ready." Draco offered his arm to her in a gentlemanly fashion and she accepted. The youngest couple led the way to the dining room.

Dinner was strained, conversation held a poison, there was something looming over everyone and they were reluctant to bring it up. They tip-toed around it but never actually brought it up.

"What about you Lucius? Do you get _guests_ dropping in from the Ministry at the most inconvenient times?"

"Indeed, it's most annoying but I don't see a way around it with things as they are. Now that that disgusting werewolf put Moody in charge of the Aurors, he's had them dropping in for tea almost regularly. He's not going to stop until we're all in Azkaban."

At the mention of the prison Draco flinched and Kaida gripped his hand, her eyes asked if he was alright and he nodded as the conversation continued.

"Yes, Moody is a royal pain and the werewolf is a downright disgrace to pureblood families. But at least Dumbledore's out of the picture. Life would be damn near impossible to live comfortably if that decrepit old man was hovering over us every hour of everyday."

Lucius lifted his glass, "A toast to Dumbledore's timely demise."

"Cheers." Everyone joined in and Draco added in the end, "And cheers to the ruin and fall of the blood-traitor Severus Snape."

Kaida frowned cruelly, "Cheers to the death of the man who tried to take from two cookie jars and got both of his hands caught."

Their parents looked at their children in mild surprise, but then allowed themselves small smiles of pride and lifted their glasses again, "Cheers."

After dinner Melchior looked to Lucius, "I think you and I have some arrangements to make, Lucius, provided that everything is still going according to plan?"

At this point the two father's turned to their children for an answer, and Draco looked into Kaida's lavender eyes, "Everything's still fine, isn't it darling?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Narcissa began whispering to Calista, "I was wondering what colors you had in mind?"

The parents adjourned to the living room to discuss future plans and, knowing they would not be missed, Draco and Kaida went upstairs. Both were anxious, slightly nervous, but excited, they had not seen nor held each other in so long. They were reaching their limit of time that could be spent away from each other; they needed to be close, needed to reassure themselves of the other's presence.

There were butterflies in Draco's stomach, he had dreamed of this for so long, it was the one thing that he was grateful for: being able to have a good memory to keep him sane. But regardless of how often he dreamed of her, regardless of how much he wanted her and how much he knew she wanted him, he was very worried. The last time he had gone to bed with her he had been a cocky, rash 17 year old and since then time had changed him, hardened him and whipped him into a haunted but virile 27 year old.

Ten years had taken him by the throat and threatened everyday to kill him. He was lucky to have gotten ten years, damned lucky and he knew it. The only reason that he hadn't been given a life sentence or a death sentence was because of Kaida. He owed her so much…….Merlin he wanted to thank her the way she wanted him to but it had been so long since he'd touched a woman, he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to find his previous finesse gone to seed in his abstinence.

They got to his bedroom and locked the door behind them, with a flick of her wrist the shades pulled themselves shut and she cupped his face, stroked his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, searching for an injury he wouldn't tell her about in anyway but through his soul.

He was less damaged then she thought, less haunted looking then other people she had seen. He was lucky…. She was lucky.

"Azkaban agrees with you more then most people." She whispered.

He snorted, "Then maybe I should go back and have them lock me up for ten more years."

She threw her arms around his neck knowing he was beyond joking by the look of utter terror in his eyes at the thought, "Don't joke like that Draco."

He ran a hand through her chestnut locks, "You got rid of your pigtails."

"You got rid of that stick up your bum." She smiled sadly, "I'm so so sorry about Azkaban…."

He put a finger against her lips, "Don't say the name anymore, just make me forget Kaida, just make me forget."

He crushed his mouth against hers and drank her taste in as though he were dying of thirst. She let out a moan against him, this was better then her dreams, this was real. He put a hand to the back of her neck and she shivered as vivid memories flooded her. Kaida pushed him onto the bed, straddling him and pressing against him. He was hard against her and he let out an animalistic moan and shuddered against her. Draco pulled her against him, felt every inch of her against him, he rolled them over so he was on top and pressed against her. She wrapped a leg around him and pulled at his shirt, she had not waited ten years for him to take her time. His robes were in her way and she unbuttoned them, tossing them aside. She could feel him pressing against her thigh and his hot kisses made her think that ripping off his clothes was precisely what he wanted from her…. But he pushed her away and she looked at him in shock.

"Draco…."She began fearing that he didn't want her any longer, "Is something wrong….did I…?"

"Merlin no!" He exclaimed, "It's not you, Kaida." He pulled her into his arms then, a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "It's just been ten years….. ten long years. I used to be good, you used to look so happy. I don't want that to change."

She took his chin in her hand and made him face her, "It won't change, Draco."

And she pulled him on top of her, he nodded, "Just go slow. If we go too quick, it'll be _too quick_ for me to handle."

"Alright."

She returned her hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Draco unfastened her robe and then slid it over her shoulders and she lifted her form so he could pull it to the ground. He unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it down to her elbows where she threw it off of herself. His lips found her pale throat, it had been so long since they had been together but his tongue remembered that her skin was sweeter then sugar and softer then silk. He nipped her neck, marking her as his and she moaned at his attention, she hadn't worn a love-bite from him since they had been in Hogwarts. Kaida's hands traveled down Draco's back, the muscles that Quidditch had once put there had softened from years of sitting in a cell, and they met the waistband of his trousers. They snaked to the front of his pants and unfastened his belt, pulling it seductively slowly through his belt loops. His mouth traveled from her neck to her own lips as his fingers fiddled with the bra clasp between her breasts and undid it quickly, that was one skill that hadn't left him.

She gasped as his mouth covered the hardened nipple of her right breast and suckled on it, she abandoned his pants for a moment, just savoring the feeling of his mouth on her body and the incredible sensations of warmth that were racing to the spot between her legs. As his mouth tortured her his hands moved to her skirt and quickly pulled it down until it pooled at her feet. He reached up for her panties but….

"You little minx you're not wearing any knickers." He was wearing a wolfish grin.

"I thought it might make things go a little smoother." She rolled her hips against him and pleaded, "Please Draco, please."

"I need my pants off for that, Kaida."

She laid flat on her back and bent her knees until her feet were even with the waist of his pants, using her feet she pushed his pants down and off his body causing Draco to grunt, "Still have a few old tricks up your sleeves don't you?"

She grinned like a Cheshire cat and whispered, "Take me, please, take me."

And he did.

He slid himself inside of her and simply sat there for a moment, overwhelmed that she was so tight still, so warm and close. So perfect. The perfect fit for him. She let him have his moment to get his bearings and then they began to move in time with each other. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Draco's brow as he concentrated hard; trying to remember what she liked but he knew he wouldn't have the restraint to last much longer. He felt himself coming closer and closer and he slowed his movements, made each thrust longer and slower and Kaida remembered this as the signal that soon he would come and she was glad, she was close. Within minutes she shuddered and cried out, as she did he poured into her, screaming her name.

As they held each other afterwards they knew, this is what life was supposed to be. This was how two people were supposed to feel about each other, this was how two people were supposed to love each other. As their parents were downstairs planning their wedding, they basked in the afterglow, clinging to each other and wishing that ten years hadn't been taken away from them.

Damn those happy people that he so envied. Those happy couples. Damn that veela-wench with her blood-traitor husband. Damn that Mudblood Granger and her own blossoming romance with Weaselbee. How dare they! How dare they wallow in their happiness while he was up to his ears in a greater misery then he had ever known. Damn all the butterflies. Damn all the sunlight's creatures.

And damn Harry Potter!

Damn him to hell for robbing them of _their_ happiness!

A/N- Ok…my friend and I were going to write a fic where this was going to be the first chapter, so if you see it floating around then it's probably under our joint name, which I can't remember. This chapter, however, is mine and I decided to post it under my name as a Draco/OC one-shot….hope u guys like it! R/R!

Also this was written prior to the release of book-five so as you can see…we were predicting quite a bit and some of its true, some of it isn't.

Additional Note for Checkmated: Additional note for Checkmated: While I support R/H- and its about time they got around to dating each other- they are seldom primary targets. I, in accordance with the guidelines, will note to include them as a couple in fics but I am posting here to broaden my reader-base and receive feedback as to my style of writing as it is a career I am actively pursuing.


End file.
